Update:Behind the Scenes - October
Oktober is traditioneel een maand van enge verrassingen en tandpijn. Deze maand zal niet anders zijn als het komt op Hallowheen, met een Quest en Holiday event bijde te behalen voor gratis spelers. Voor de enge verrassingen: Wat dacht je van een gehele wereld waar je kan PKen en op mensen jaen? Dat klopt, de PvP werelden komen eraan! Maar eerst een paar woorden over hoe we gaan updaten in de toekomst. Tijdens de laatste zes maanden hebben door de forums gekeken, praten met mensen in het spel en de polls afgekeken over de korte updates die jullie graag willen. Het duurt niet al te lang om die te updaten zoals de grotere, bokkerige updates die echt spannend, degene zoals de God Wars Dungeon of een nieuwe skill. Dit zijn de soort updates die we hebben gevonden die jullie willen spelen. Updates waarvan je weer erug in de tijd wilt gaan. Dus, beginnend deze maand, veranderen we de vrijlating van inhoud. Vanaf nu zul je één massive update (zoals Recipe for Disaster of Castle Wars) elke maand. Plus dat zullen er nog steeds kleinere updates komen, zoals de updates dat je gewend bent. We willen jullie ook laten weten dat er geen twee weken voorbij gaan zonder iets nieuws. Tegenwoordig zullen onze vrijlatingen zo zijn zoals dit: * Een maand van vier weken hebben 2 updates: Eén grote en een kleine * Een maand van vijf weken hebben 3 updates: Eén grote en twee kleine. Dus, over de updates van deze maand... PvP Worlds Heb je zelf ooit wel willen zeggen, “Kijk, dat is mijn boom. Als je niet stopt met hakken... Hak ik jouw!” Klikt cool toch? Yeah, maar waar kan je dat doen? En wanneer? Het antwoord is PvP werelden en oktober! Van log-in, degene die geïnteresseerd zijn in PvP inhoud kunnen zich invoegen in speciale werelden. Het gevaar van deze werelden zullen erg duidelijk zijn vanaf het eerste bericht dat je ziet, om te zorgen dat spelers nooit per ongeluk in de verkeerde wereld inloggen. We willen dat spelers inloggen in PK (spelers vermoorden) werelden als ze dat niet willen. Normale, non-PvP werelden zullen het zelfde blijven zoals ze nu zijn, dus je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken dat je door andere spelers word aangevallen. Degene die er wel in willen betrokken willen raken zullen een paar verschillen in de gewone set-up in PvP werelden. Ten eerste, heb je de mogelijkheid om overal tegen mensen te vechten, dus overal is gevaar. Op sommige plaatsen zoals banken en respwan points, zullen veilig zijn en sommige mini games zullen worden ontmanteld maar velen zullen wel actief zijn. Andere plaatsen zoals Falador, Varrock en de gehele wildernis zullen worden bevestigd als hot spots waar het gevaar zelfs groter en een hogere hoeveelheid van tegenstanders. Laten we nu over de geldzaken praten. Bijna iedereen weet dat het ruilen van RuneScape-geld tegen echt geld de reden was om de oude wildernis weg te halen. We willen dat probleem niet weer in RuneScape brengen. Daarom hebben we een systeem ontworpen dat spelers zal belonen aan de hand van een aantal factoren. Dat betekent dat dingen als risico, level van je vijand en locatie meetellen voor je beloning. Drops zullen aan de hand van lijsten en de voorwerpen die je tegenstander achterlaat, worden bepaald. We zullen hier meer over vertellen op de dag dat we de update doen. Hallowe'en Naast dat we de manier waarop we updaten veranderen, hebben we ook besloten wat we met evenementen doen. We willen alles uit het plezier dat we elk jaar hebben, halen en de gratis spelers een voorproefje geven op de updates die we op memberswerelden doen. Dit jaar zal er een quest komen die op Halloween is gebaseerd. Er komt ook een standaard Halloween-evenement. Waar gaat dat evenement over? Nou, dat is nog even afwachten, maar verwacht dat er mieters mooie versiersels komen. Er liggen ook spookachtige brieven en kunstwerken van spelers te wachten op mensen met een sterke maag... Wees dus voorbereid. Updates na Oktober We vertellen nog wat over de hoofdupdates in de maanden na oktober voor het geval dat de bovenstaande updates nog niet genoeg voor je zijn. Stealing Creation Het duurt niet lang voordat deze vreemde combinatie voor skillers en pk'ers komt. Kunnen jij en je team met elkaar samenwerken om grondstoffen te verzamelen en strijders te bewapenen? Kun jij het grote aantal problemen die jouw veilige haven lastigvallen, het hoofd bieden? Zul je je eigen weg naar de uitrusting voor hoge levels creëren of ga je alleen maar pk'en en het resultaat van het harde werk van je tegenstander verwoesten? Kun jij de vijand in het nauw drijven terwijl je hun scheppingen steelt? Afbeelding:StealingCreation.jpg Mobilising Armies Heb je ooit een eigen kasteel met leger willen hebben? Je zult een huurleger in kunnen huren om tegen drie andere spelers te vechten, doelstellingen volbrengen en buit verzamleen. Mobilising armies is een snel tactisch spel waarin je je eigen RuneScape-leger met troepen die bestaan uit mensen en andere soorten, kunt aanvoeren. Er zullen speciale effecten zijn, zoals duikende bommengnomes en gigantische katapulten. Durf jij de uitdaging aan? Afbeelding:MobilisingArmies.jpg Veel plezier! Mod Mark Lead Designer – RuneScape